


Przez tatuaż do serca

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Tattoo Artist Zayn, Tattoos, Zayn nigdy nie był w One Direction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Jebany Niall Horan siedział sam w jego salonie i czekał na niego. To było jak scenariusz przynajmniej… trzydziestu procent fantazji Zayna.<br/>— Ogarnij się, Malik — wyszeptał do siebie. — Nie masz trzynastu lat.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przez tatuaż do serca

Zayn przeglądał właśnie jedno z ostatnich zamówień, kiedy rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Westchnął w duchu, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu laptopa. Zostało mu jeszcze pięć stron, a obiecał mamie, że odeśle jej wszystko jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zgodził się pomóc w organizowaniu tego cholernego ślubu.  
Melodia w końcu urwała się. Zayn zdążył podrapać się po szczęce i nachylić się mocniej nad laptopem, zanim rozbrzmiała ponownie, tym razem jakby głośniejsza i jeszcze bardziej natarczywa.  
Wytrwale zignorował ją po raz kolejny i do punktu o kwiatach dopisał krótką uwagę, że sto dwanaście bukietów róż to odrobinę za dużo jak na kameralną imprezę.  
Telefon zamilkł po raz drugi i jego małe biuro ponownie wypełniło się przyjemną ciszą. Była to miła odmiana po dniu wypełnionym brzęczeniem maszynek do tatuażu. Zayn kochał to, co robił, serio, ale czasami nawet on lubił posiedzieć w ciszy i spokoju — nie przerywanych niczym, poza dźwiękiem jego własnego oddechu.  
I tym upierdliwym kutasem, który chyba nie zamierzał dać mu spokoju. Zayn z warknięciem na ustach chwycił swój telefon, ale cokolwiek chciał wyrzucić natarczywemu kolesiowi, wyparowało z jego głowy, kiedy zobaczył imię na wyświetlaczu.  
— Kurwa — sapnął i bez zastanowienia przesunął kciukiem po ekranie, odbierając połączenie. — Halo?  
— No w końcu! — powiedział głos po drugiej stronie. — Na chuj dajesz mi swój numer prywatny, jeśli nie masz zamiaru go odbierać?  
Zayn poczuł, jak język puchnie mu w ustach, a gardło w sekundę wysycha na wiór, uniemożliwiając odpowiedź. Dlatego chrząknął tylko, mając nadzieję, że zabrzmi to przepraszająco.  
— Nieważne — odparł lekko rozmówca. — Słuchaj, jesteś może w Londynie?  
Zayn zamrugał, zdziwiony pytaniem, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie _z kim_ tak naprawdę rozmawiał.  
— Um, a gdzie indziej mam być?  
Jego rozmówca zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.  
— Spoko, zajebiście, słuchaj, wpadniemy do twojego salonu za jakąś godzinę, dałbyś radę wykonać mały tatuaż na szybko?  
Kiedy Zayn milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, rozmówca musiał uznać to za odmowę, ponieważ zaczął mówić szybkim, niemal proszącym tonem i coś w Zaynie zaśpiewało dziko z satysfakcji.  
— To naprawdę pięć minut roboty, serio, malutki napis na biodrze…  
Zayn odchrząknął, przerywając mu.  
— Okej — odparł, próbując brzmieć nonszalancko. — Co prawda zamknąłem już salon, ale nadal tu…  
— Super, widzimy się za godzinę, Z, dzięki, jesteś najlepszy! Dam ci znać, żebyś otworzył drzwi!  
W słuchawce rozbrzmiał urywany sygnał, ale Zayn i tak trzymał telefon przy uchu jeszcze przez kilka sekund. Kiedy w końcu go odsunął, ekran zdążył już pociemnieć. Podświetlił go i mimowolnie wszedł w ostatnie połączenia. Zobaczył tam to, co doszczętnie spaliło teorię o szalonym śnie:  
_Ostatnie połączenie z: LOUIS TOMLINSON. Czas trwania: 00:24_  
Zayn przeczesał krótkie włosy palcami i przygryzł wargę, próbując nie szczerzyć się jak kretyn. Kiedy Louis Tomlinson po raz pierwszy przekroczył próg jego salonu, całe dwa lata temu, Zayn spędził wizytę mrugając kretyńsko i kiwając głową na każde słowo chłopaka. Jednak mimo wszystko był profesjonalistą i nawet wizyta międzynarodowej gwiazdy popu nie mogła mu tego odebrać, więc udało mu się wyrysować szkic tatuażu drżącą z podekscytowania dłonią. Louis był zachwycony, a Zayn miał okazję z bliska oglądać jego klatkę piersiową.  
W duchu uważał, że on zdecydowanie lepiej wyszedł na tej sytuacji.  
Od tamtej pory Louis bywał w jego salonie całkiem regularnie, ponieważ wpadał tutaj nawet wtedy, gdy nie chciał nowego tatuażu. Czasami przyprowadzał ze sobą Liama (dzięki Bogu ostrze… uprzedził o tym Zayna wcześniej, kiedy zrobił to po raz pierwszy) albo Harry'ego i jedna z tych wizyt skończyła się różą na przedramieniu i sztyletem w podobnym miejscu, tylko na bardziej opalonej skórze i wykonanym ponad rok później. Gdyby Zayn miał wybierać projekty, z których był najbardziej dumny, ten jeden znajdowałby się w ścisłej czołówce.  
Zayn nie nazwałby ich relacji przyjaźnią, ale czuł się w ich towarzystwie… dobrze. Spokojnie i niemal właściwie, chociaż nie do końca potrafił zrozumieć tego powód. Zupełnie jednak zapomniał, że podał Louisowi swój prywatny numer, więc ta rozmowa odrobina wytrąciła go z równowagi. Kurewsko go ciekawiło na jaki wzór Louis napalił się do tego stopnia, że był skłonny błagać o natychmiastowe jego wykonanie. Z tego, co zdążył ogarnąć, chłopak nie był typem osoby, której łatwo przychodziło błaganie o cokolwiek.  
Dlatego przez kolejną godzinę nie próbował nawet udawać, że potrafi się skupić na czymś innym, niż przeglądanie w myślach kolejnych szablonów i nie zauważył nawet, gdy ekran jego zapomnianego laptopa pociemniał.  
Drgnął, gdy telefon zawibrował na blacie i tym razem nie zwlekał przed odblokowaniem ekranu. Miał jedną, nową wiadomość.  
_Wpuść nas !!_  
Okej, czyli Louis nie przyszedł sam. Może on i Harry znowu chcieli, żeby zrobił im wspólny tatuaż. Albo Liam nawalił się do tego stopnia, że zgodził się w końcu na wóz strażacki na łopatce.  
Zayn jeszcze w całym swoim życiu tak grubo się nie pomylił.  
— Yo! — wyszczerzył się Louis, kiedy Zayn otworzył im drzwi.  
Chłopak przytulił go do siebie szybko, klepiąc po plecach, i Zayn odruchowo oddał uścisk, uśmiechając się lekko do Harry'ego, który pokiwał mu głową. Kiedy jego wzrok padł na trzeciego gościa, Zayn pomodlił się do wszystkiego, co mogło go teraz słuchać, o to, żeby nie wyglądał, jakby dostał dzikiego szczękościsku.  
— Niallera jeszcze chyba nie poznałeś, co? — zapytał Louis lekko.  
Zayn szarpnął przecząco głową.  
— Nie — powiedział, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. — Hej, jestem Zayn.  
Niall złapał jego rękę i potrząsnął nią; Zayn tylko siłą woli powstrzymał się przed zapiszczeniem i przyciśnięciem jej natychmiast do ust.  
— Niall — odparł jebany _Niall Horan._ — Miło poznać.  
Kiedy chłopcy weszli do środka, Zayn ponownie przekręcił zamek w drzwiach, zamykając je tak samo jak wcześniej. Dało mu to też kilka cennych sekund na uspokojenie się i paniczne upomnienie, że był teraz w pracy i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taką dziecięcą ekscytację, ponieważ Niall Horan przyszedł do jego salonu.  
Tyle że kiedy Zayn odwrócił się twarzą do swoich gości, Niall nadal tam stał, a każda fantazja, w jakiej brał udział w przeciągu tylko tego roku zdawała się nakładać jedna na drugą, i to naprawdę nie było winą Zayna, że miał teraz lekkie trudności ze złapaniem normalnego oddechu.  
Byli podobnego wzrostu, zdał sobie nagle sprawę i spróbował odepchnąć myśl, że dzięki temu żaden z nich nie musiałby zbyt mocno schylać się do pocałunku. Był też o wiele chudszy niż na zdjęciach, które Zayn przeglądał zdecydowanie zbyt wiele razy.  
Wysoki, szczupły i z czupryną blond włosów, ułożonych teraz na bok. Zayn jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nienawidził swojego życia jak w tej chwili.  
Potarł dłonie i odchrząknął, zanim w końcu oderwał wzrok od Nialla i spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę.  
— Więc, który z was chce tatuaż?  
Louis wyszczerzył się szeroko i podszedł do Nialla, obejmując go ramieniem.  
— Ten pan — odparł wesoło. — Będziesz miał zaszczyt pozbawienia naszego Ni jego tatuażowego dziewictwa.  
Zayn zapluł się nieco.  
— Słucham?  
Louis mrugnął wesoło i potrząsnął lekko Niallem, który — jak dopiero zauważył Zayn — odcieniem swojej bladości dorównywał białej ścianie za nim.  
— Nasz Nialler po prostu dorósł do tej odważnej decyzji, prawda, Ni, skarbie?  
Niall prychnął i zrzucił z siebie ramię Louisa.  
— Pierdol się, Lou — sapnął i założył ramiona na piersi. — Nienawidzę cię.  
— Kochasz mnie — odparował Louis, a potem wyciągnął coś z tylnej kieszeni. — Masz — powiedział, podchodząc do Zayna. — To kilka szkiców, ale jestem pewien, że stworzysz z tego coś pięknego.  
Zayn rozłożył kartkę i spuścił wzrok na rysunki; parsknął śmiechem.  
— Poważnie? — zapytał, unosząc wzrok na Nialla.  
Chłopak wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Nigdy nie zakładaj się po pijaku z tym kretynem — wymamrotał i wziął głęboki oddech.  
Zayn zauważył, że Niall uważnie unika patrzenia w stronę foteli, nie mówiąc już o wpatrywaniu się w przykładowe wzory porozwieszane wszędzie w salonie.  
— Powinieneś był już to dawno wiedzieć — wtrącił Harry niskim głosem.  
Niall spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
— Ty też się pierdol, mówiłem, że się do ciebie nie odzywam, idioto, dobrze wiem, że...  
— Oi! — krzyknął Louis ostro i głos Nialla urwał się, jak ucięty nożem.  
Zaynowi niezbyt podobała się ta wyraźnie napięta atmosfera, ale zanim miał szansę choćby pomyśleć o jej załagodzeniu, Louis kontynuował:  
— Przestań zachowywać się jak dzieciak, Horan, jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz tego robić, możemy stąd wyjść i zapomnimy o sprawie.  
Niall w milczeniu wbił wzrok w kąt pomieszczenia i wydmuchał powietrze nosem. Na moment uniósł dłoń do ust. Zacisnął zęby na kciuku, obgryzając skórkę przy paznokciu, nim ponownie ją opuścił, tym razem jeszcze mocniej zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
— Świetnie — stwierdził Louis i zwrócił się do Zayna: — On serio tego chce, w przeciwnym razie by tutaj nie przyszedł. Poza tym, ja za to zapłacę, a on nie lubi odrzucać darmowych prezentów.  
Zayn zdążył tylko kiwnąć głową, ponieważ Louis w jednej sekundzie znalazł się przy Harrym. Złapał za dłoń chłopaka i zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę drzwi. Sam je otworzył i pomachał im na do widzenia, znów się uśmiechając.  
— Ni, napisz mi, kiedy skończycie, miłej zabawy! — krzyknął.  
A potem, ot tak, zatrzasnął je za nimi, zostawiając Zayna i Nialla samych w nagle cichym salonie. Zayn bez namysłu podszedł do drzwi i zamknął je ponownie na klucz; przełknął ciężko i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, który wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, chyba równie zdziwiony tym zachowaniem jego przyjaciół.  
Jakaś część Zayna absolutnie nie miała nic przeciwko temu, że mógł on spędzić z Niallem trochę czasu sam na sam, ale fakt, że na twarzy chłopaka malował się wyraz czystej paniki i przerażenia w niczym tutaj nie pomagał.  
No cóż, darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby. Czy jakoś tak. Zayn wymierzył sobie ostry, mentalny policzek z nadzieją, że uda mu się przez to ogarnąć.  
Ponownie potarł o siebie dłonie, ale kiedy Niall nadal na niego nie patrzył, odchrząknął w swoją zaciśniętą pięść, próbując tym zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Tym razem blondyn poderwał głowę, chociaż najpierw — jakby mimowolnie — spojrzał na czarny, skórzany fotel i metalowy stolik stojący obok; Zayn nie sądził, że biel na jego policzkach może zrobić się jeszcze intensywniejsza.  
— Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? — zapytał Zayn.  
Niall zamrugał, a potem potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i spojrzał na niego.  
— Jestem — odparł; jego głos był wysoki, dźwiękiem niemal przypominał piszczenie i Zayn przygryzł dolną wargę, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech. — Jestem — powtórzył Niall, bardziej pewnie. — Po prostu wiesz, będzie boleć, co nie?  
— Ból, jak ból. — Zayn wzruszył ramionami. — Ale zostanie ci to na całe życie. Jaki zakład przegrałeś, że musisz teraz wytatuować sobie… — Spuścił wzrok na kartkę — ...cholerne **#larry** na biodrze?  
Niall parsknął śmiechem i potarł dłonią tył szyi.  
— Nie chcesz wiedzieć — wymamrotał.  
— Okej — odparł lekko Zayn. Wskazał dłonią na kanapę pod oknem. — Możesz tam zaczekać, zaraz zrobię kilka szkiców i wybierzesz ten, który spodoba ci się najbardziej.  
Niall pokiwał głową i wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech, zanim powoli ruszył w stronę kanapy. Zayn wymamrotał coś o tym, że musi przynieść czysty szkicownik ze swojego gabinetu i tak szybko, jak pozwalała mu na to grzeczność, zamknął się w swoim małym azylu. Oparł się plecami o drzwi i zacisnął zęby na kłykciach dłoni, chcąc w ten sposób powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem, który groził rozerwaniem mu twarzy na pół.  
Jebany Niall Horan siedział sam w jego salonie i _czekał_ na niego. To było jak scenariusz przynajmniej… trzydziestu procent fantazji Zayna.  
— Ogarnij się, Malik — wyszeptał do siebie. — Nie masz trzynastu lat.  
W rzeczywistości bardziej pasowałoby tutaj stwierdzenie, że nie miał osiemnastu lat, kiedy to po raz pierwszy odkrył One Direction. Skoczny, boleśnie popowy kawałek jaki usłyszał w radiu zupełnie nie był _jego_ i Zayn zignorował go. Potem usłyszał go po raz drugi, trzeci i pięćdziesiąty, aż w końcu był zmuszony wygooglać ten cholerny zespół i dowiedzieć się kim był ten kręcony Harry, o którym rozprawiały jego młodsze siostry.  
I w ten właśnie sposób wpadł w to bagno. Przesłuchał krążek i nadal nie dałby się złapać na tym, że go zna, ale kilka numerów wpadło mu w ucho; tyle że, jak zbyt późno się zorientował, to nie muzyka była tym, przez co nie mógł przestać myśleć o tych nieznajomych chłopakach przez kolejne dni. Obejrzał każdy filmik i wywiad jaki znalazł w Internecie, i z przerażeniem odkrył, że jest nimi kompletnie oczarowany.  
Nie potrafiłby podać konkretnego powodu nawet, gdyby od tego zależało jego życie, ale chłopcy automatycznie wywoływali na jego twarzy uśmiech. A to zdecydowanie miało dla niego znaczenie. Jednak w najśmielszych snach nie oczekiwał, że zauroczy się jednym z nich do tego stopnia, że będzie o nim śnił po nocach. Fantazjował, do kurwy nędzy, jak zakochany szczeniak; był dorosłym facetem, do cholery jasnej, a mimo to — proszę bardzo — bywały noce, że Niall Horan dosłownie spędzał mu sen z powiek.  
A teraz czekał na niego, podczas gdy Zayn był zajęty rozmyślaniem nad swoim losem.  
Chwycił pierwszy z brzegu szkicownik i wrócił do salonu. Niall nadal znajdował się w tym samym miejscu i jednak to wszystko nie było tylko cholernym snem.  
— Może chcesz się czegoś napić? — zapytał Zayn na wydechu, kiedy do niego podszedł. — Wody albo coś?  
Niall pokręcił powoli głową; na jego policzkach pojawiło się trochę koloru i Zayn odetchnął z ulgą. Usiadł na kanapie i otworzył szkicownik, opierając go na kolanie.  
— Nie chcesz dużego napisu, prawda?  
Niall ponownie szarpnął odmownie głową.  
— Nah, coś drobnego i małego. Louis początkowo chciał, żebym wytatuował go sobie na czole, więc od razu ustaliliśmy, że nie może to być nic dużego.  
Zayn parsknął śmiechem.  
— To bardzo w jego stylu — mruknął, nie przerywając rysowania.  
— Harry optował przy ramieniu, ale zbyt często pokazuję się bez koszulki, żeby coś takiego przeszło, a że nie zdarza mi się latać nago w miejscach publicznych…  
Zayn drgnął i mimowolnie docisnął długopis do kartki na tyle mocno, że wyrwał w niej małą dziurę. Odchrząknął, zmieszany.  
— Nago? — zapytał, siląc się na nonszalancję. Uniósł wzrok na chłopaka. — O jak niskim miejscu na biodrze mówimy?  
Rozszerzonymi szeroko oczami obserwował, jak Niall unosi koszulkę i odsuwa gumkę dresowych spodni, a później bielizny. Przesunął dłonią po wygolonej, bladej skórze.  
— Tutaj? — zapytał, nie przestając się dotykać. — Może to raczej nie do końca biodro, ale przynajmniej nie będzie nic widać. Spokojnie zasłonią to nawet slipki czy kąpielówki.  
Zayn wiedział, że jeśli teraz się odezwie, to albo zaślini się na śmierć, albo zacharczy coś głupio przez wysuszone gardło. Dlatego wykonał dziwny ruch głową i ponownie wbił wzrok w kartkę.  
— Chcesz wytatuować sobie zbitkę imion swoich przyjaciół koło… uhm, penisa? — wykrztusił w końcu.  
Usłyszał, jak Niall śmieje się, a potem do jego uszu dotarł błogosławiony, cichy dźwięk naciąganych spodni.  
— Nie masz pojęcia, jakimi są kutasami. To będą właściwi ludzie na właściwym miejscu, wierz mi.  
— Mówisz tak, jakbyś ich nie lubił — mruknął Zayn, zerkając na chłopaka.  
— Nah, kocham ich — odparł Niall lekko i osunął się lekko na kanapie, rozszerzając nogi; Zayn natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. — Są dla mnie jak bracia.  
— Chujowi bracia, można by rzec — powiedział Zayn, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Niall wybuchnął śmiechem i poklepał się lekko po udzie.  
— Dobre — parsknął. — Twój suchy humor jest zdecydowanie lepszy, niż ten Harry'ego.  
Zayn uniósł lekko kącik ust.  
— Dzięki — wymamrotał; miał nadzieję, że się nie zaczerwienił. — To wiele znaczy.  
Niall nic na to nie odpowiedział i Zayn szybko skończył szkicowanie kilku ostatnich próbnych wzorów. W końcu podał chłopakowi zarysowaną kartkę. Niall przyglądał jej się uważnie przez długą chwilę, aż w końcu zdecydował się na jeden — nie ten najmniejszy z możliwych, ale i tak całkiem delikatny; z grubszymi, wyrazistymi literami. Palce Zayna zaświerzbiły przyjemnie na samą myśl o nadchodzącej pracy.  
— Długo się tym zajmujesz? — zapytał Niall, kiedy Zayn zabrał się za przenoszenie wybranego wzoru na kalkę.  
— Założyłem ten salon jakieś dwa lata temu, ale rysuję odkąd pamiętam. Czemu pytasz?  
— Widać, że masz wyćwiczoną rękę — odparł blondyn i Zayn zerknął na niego, nie mogąc się powstrzymać; Niall mrugnął wesoło, szczerząc się. — Zawsze chciałeś zostać tatuażystą?  
Zayn nie odpowiedział od razu, próbując najpierw zapanować nad rumieńcem.  
— Minęło trochę czasu, zanim odkryłem, że tatuowanie innych sprawia mi niemal tyle samo przyjemności, co robienie tatuaży sobie.  
— Zajmujesz się czymś jeszcze oprócz tego?  
Zayn wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Zdarza mi się nocami śpiewać po klubach, ale…  
— Śpiewasz? — przerwał mu Niall, nachylając się ku niemu. — Dobry jesteś?  
— Na tyle, że czasem mi nawet płacą — zaśmiał się Zayn. — Ale daleko mi do ciebie, czy reszty zespołu.  
— Proszę cię — parsknął Niall. — Po prostu się nam poszczęściło i zgłosiliśmy się na odpowiednie przesłuchanie. Tyle że startowaliśmy jako…  
— Jako soliści, wiem. — Uciekł wzrokiem, kiedy Niall przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na niego uważnie. — No co? — zapytał, próbując przynajmniej udać, że nadal skupia się na przenoszeniu wzoru. — Każdy chyba to wie.  
Czuł na sobie spojrzenie drugiego chłopaka, ale nie ugiął się od razu i jeszcze przez chwilę nanosił szkic.  
— Miło poznać męskiego fana — powiedział nagle Niall. — Który wie o nas coś więcej niż tylko to, jak wyglądają nasze gejowskie twarze.  
Zayn poderwał głowę i posłał Niallowi ostre spojrzenie.  
— Nie każdy facet myśli o was w ten sposób.  
— Wiem, ale przeważnie dzielą się na trzy grupy. Ci, którzy nas nienawidzą. Ci, którzy udają, że nas lubią, bo dzięki temu zaliczają laski i ci, którzy sami chcieliby się z nami przespać.  
Zayn nie wiedział, jak wyglądała teraz jego twarz, ale kiedy tylko Niall powiedział ostatnie słowo, poczuł, jak policzki zaczynają go piec, a oczy rozszerzają się gwałtownie. Zobaczył, jak Niall uśmiecha się powoli i znacząco na jego reakcję, więc odkaszlnął i spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana.  
— No cóż — wymamrotał. — Nie sądziłem, że aż tak lubisz szufladkować ludzi.  
— Nie szufladkuję ich — odparł Niall. — Po prostu badam teren.  
Zayn poderwał dłoń w samą porę, żeby jej drżenie nie zniszczyło jego dotychczasowej pracy. Odetchnął głęboko i pomyślał, że zdecydowanie wolał, kiedy Niall zachowywał się jak przerażony kociak, a nie ten wygadany i pewny siebie facet, z którym Zayn musiał się teraz użerać.  
— Aha — wykrztusił i zamilkł. Wiedział jednak, że nie daruje sobie, jeśli nie powie czegoś więcej, więc dodał na wydechu: — Nie interesują mnie dziewczyny.  
Uniósł wzrok na ułamek sekundy i zobaczył, jak usta Nialla wyginają się w leniwym uśmiechu, a sam chłopak mości się wygodniej na kanapie, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. Nie odpowiedział nic na uwagę Zayna, więc sam Zayn również uznał milczenie za najlepszą opcję.  
Przynajmniej dzięki temu w końcu udało mu się skończyć przenoszenie wzoru. Obrzucił wszystko krytycznym spojrzeniem i kiwnął do siebie głową.  
— Skończyłem — oznajmił. — Możemy zaczynać, jeśli jesteś gotowy.  
Ponowne pojawienie się przerażenia w oczach blondyna tylko odrobinę złagodziło jego łaskoczące pragnienie delikatnej zemsty za ich rozmowę sprzed kilku sekund. O której i tak szybko zapomniał, kiedy Niall — na drżących nogach — podszedł do jednego z foteli. Ponieważ Zayn zdał sobie sprawę, że cała ta sytuacja znaczyła tak naprawdę jedno — Niall Horan będzie zmuszony zdjąć za moment spodnie i Zayn będzie miał — najprawdopodobniej jedyną w życiu — okazję, żeby być tego świadkiem.  
Dopiero po sekundzie ogarnął, że obiekt jego fantazji patrzy na niego pytająco, z dłońmi na jebanym pasku spodni.  
— Chcesz, żebym zdjął też bieliznę? — zapytał Niall.  
Zayn przełknął ciężko ślinę i chrząknął cicho, zanim bez słowa podszedł do fotela, który był przykryty folią spożywczą. Rozłożył go i wskazał na niego ręką, kiwając głową, co miał nadzieję wystarczyło za odpowiedź; spróbował zignorować uśmieszek Nialla i skupić się na poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mógłby mu dać do zakrycia się.  
— Rozbierz się i połóż wygodnie — stęknął. — Zaraz wrócę.  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i kilka sekund później znajdował się na drugim końcu salonu. Przesunął dłonią po grzbietach białych ręczników, próbując wybrać najbardziej miękki z nich, ponieważ był idiotą. Zza pleców doleciał do niego dźwięk opadającego na podłogę materiału. Zaklął i chwycił pierwszy ręcznik ze stosu. Odwrócił się w samą porą, żeby zobaczyć, jak Niall sadowi się na fotelu, zasłaniając dłonią krocze. Zayn dał sobie jeszcze kilka sekund na złapanie oddechu, aż w końcu ruszył przed siebie.  
Podał ręcznik chłopakowi i odwrócił głowę.  
Niall parsknął cicho.  
— No już, zakryłem się. — Zaczekał, aż Zayn na niego spojrzy, zanim dodał: — Dziwne, że ten biznes się kręci. Panikujesz tak przy każdym kliencie?  
Zayn zacisnął zęby, posyłając Niallowi nieco napięty uśmiech.  
— Tylko przy penisach niektórych z nich — odparł.  
— Tatuowałeś kiedyś jakiegoś?  
— Co, kutasa? — dopytał Zayn ze śmiechem; podsunął sobie mały taboret i usiadł na nim. — Raz przyszedł tutaj jeden koleś, ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Twierdził, że jego kutas jest odzwierciedleniem natury i chciał, żebym zrobił z niego węża.  
— Zrobiłeś?  
Zayn pokręcił głową, zerkając na Nialla z niedowierzaniem.  
— Nie tatuuję ludzi pod wpływem. Poza tym wystarczająco wiele razy muszę sobie radzić z kolesiami, którym staje podczas sesji. To chyba jeszcze bardziej niezręczne niż tatuowanie anakondy na penisie.  
— Czemu niezręczne? — zapytał Niall; Zayn kątem oka dostrzegał, jak klatka chłopaka unosi się od płytkiego, przyspieszonego oddechu, a on sam niczym jastrząb obserwuje proces składania maszynki do tatuażu. — Kiedy Harry zrobi sobie nowy tatuaż, praktycznie nie schodzi z Louisa przez jakiś tydzień. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że tak ubogacasz czyjeś życie seksualne.  
— No tak — zgodził się Zayn. — Ale Harry to nie szablonowo męscy hetero kolesie, którzy nie przyznają się do kinku większego niż okazjonalny anal ze swoją dziewczyną. Fakt, że może ich kręcić ból, i to ten, niezadany przez nich, niszczy im nieco światopogląd. — Odłożył maszynkę i wyprostował się, spoglądając na Nialla. — Więc, wiesz, staram się oddzielać swoją pasję od okazjonalnego hobby.  
Niall nadal wpatrywał się ze strachem w oczach w maszynkę i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że Zayn skończył mówić.  
— Że co? Jakiego hobby?  
— Penisów — odparł Zayn, ukazując w uśmiechu białe zęby.  
Niall zamrugał, aż w końcu uniósł kącik ust w lekko drżącym uśmiechu.  
— Haha — stęknął; jego wzrok ponownie skierował się na stolik, kiedy Zayn tylko wyciągnął w tamtą stronę dłoń. — Okej, bardzo fajnie się prowadzi tę wręcz bosko chujową rozmowę, ale chyba nie mogę dłużej ignorować tego, że za chwilę wbijesz mi w ciało miliardy jebanych igieł, więc…  
— Hej — przerwał mu Zayn; położył dłoń na kolanie Nialla i ścisnął je lekko. — Nie jest jeszcze za późno, żeby się wycofać. Zawsze też możemy zrobić ci hennę. Ponosisz ją z miesiąc, a do czasu, aż zniknie, Louis zapomnij już o całej sprawie.  
Niall przygryzł wargę; pokręcił powoli głową.  
— Nah, jak już mam cierpieć, to wolę mieć pamiątkę na stałe. Poza tym nie chcę wiedzieć, co zrobiłby mi Lou, gdyby się dowiedział.  
Zayn ponownie ścisnął go za kolano i potrząsnął nim lekko, ściągając w ten sposób na siebie jego wzrok.  
— Teraz odkażę i ogolę fragment skóry, gdzie będzie tatuaż, a potem posmaruję ją i odbiję na niej wzór, okej?  
Zaczekał, aż Niall kiwnie mu głową, nim zabrał się do pracy. Robił wszystko szybko, niemal mechanicznie, i nie minęło wiele czasu, kiedy na bladej skórze przed nim widniał odbity wzór tatuażu. Był naprawdę niewielki i Zayn wiedział, że tatuowanie go również nie zajmie długo. Nałożył nowe rękawiczki i chwycił maszynkę. Już otwierał usta, żeby zapytać chłopaka, czy na pewno jest pewien, kiedy ten położył mu dłoń na ustach.  
— Jeśli się odezwiesz, zacznę krzyczeć — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby; powoli zabrał dłoń i Zayn odruchowo oblizał wargi. Wzrok Nialla śledził ruch jego języka. — Po prostu rób swoje.  
Zayn w milczeniu kiwnął głową; poczekał, aż Niall weźmie głęboki oddech i oprze na fotelu – jedną dłoń trzymał na ręczniku, odsuwając go lekko, a drugą zacisnął na podłokietniku tak mocno, że kłykcie prawie przebijały już jego skórę na wylot. Zayn wiedział, że gdyby mógł, chłopak obgryzałby teraz paznokcie krwi.  
Włączył maszynkę i po salonie rozniosło się charakterystyczne brzęczenie; Niall drgnął gwałtownie i Zayn ścisnął uspokajająco — miał nadzieję — jego udo, nim pochylił się nad chłopakiem. Wszystkie myśli o penisach i fantazjach uciekły z jego głowy, kiedy wpatrywał się w odbity, mały wzór. Nie liczyło się nic poza kolejną możliwością zakrycia czyjejś bladej, czystej skóry.  
Później będzie musiał pogratulować Niallowi; jak na pierwszy tatuaż, chłopak trzymał się wyjątkowo nieźle. Zayn zerkał na niego od czasu do czasu, ale oczy Nialla były zawsze mocno zamknięte, a on sam oddychał głęboko przez nos, krzywiąc się od czasu do czasu.  
Jednak nie wierzgał i poza kilkoma stęknięciami, spoconym czołem i jednym, gwałtownym ruchu nogą nie dawał po sobie za wiele znać.  
Poderwał głowę dopiero wtedy, gdy Zayn w końcu po raz ostatni wyłączył maszynkę i odłożył ją na stolik.  
— Skończyłeś — sapnął.  
Zayn kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się.  
— Jeszcze go tylko posmaruję. Normalnie zakryłbym go również folią, ale jest na tyle mały, że nie jest to potrzebne — powiedział. — Dam ci specjalną maść, której masz używać przez co najmniej tydzień. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno ci się tu drapać, czy…  
— Wiem — przerwał mu Niall, teraz już wyraźnie rozluźniony, kiedy było po wszystkim. — Przechodziłem to wystarczająco wiele razy z chłopakami, żeby wiedzieć, jak się obchodzi z nowym tatuażem.  
Zayn kiwnął głową, dokładnie smarując całość świeżego napisu.  
— Już. — Ściągnął rękawiczki i wyrzucił je do kosza. — Możesz się ubrać.  
Wstał, odwracając się do Nialla plecami, i podszedł do blatu, za którym zazwyczaj siedział jeden z pracowników. Kiedy zerknął za siebie, Niall stał w samych bokserkach; w jednej ręce trzymał spodnie, a w drugiej telefon.  
— Harry i Lou zaraz tu będą — powiedział, kiedy dostrzegł wzrok Zayna.  
Tym razem Zayn nie odwrócił wzroku, kiedy ten się ubierał.  
— I co, było tak źle, jak się spodziewałeś? — zapytał, kiedy chłopak do niego podszedł.  
Niall wzruszył ramieniem, opierając się o blat.  
— Bolało jak skurwysyn. Przynajmniej wiem już, że zdecydowanie nie jara mnie ten typ zabaw.  
— Czyli nie planujesz już kolejnych?  
Niall uśmiechnął się krzywo i zerknął na ramię Zayna, w całości pokryte tatuażami różnego koloru i wielkości. Nadal się uśmiechając, Niall uniósł dłoń i przesunął palcami po naznaczonej skórze.  
— Nah — mruknął. — Chociaż, kto wie, może następnym razem przypadnie ci zaszczyt tatuowania mnie gdzie indziej, niż przy kutasie.  
Zayn uniósł na niego brew.  
— Widzisz, żebym teraz narzekał?  
Niall tylko mrugnął, zwieszając dłoń, i Zayn spróbował nie poczuć nagłego chłodu na brak dotyku. Próbował też nie mieć nadziei, że to przypadkowe spotkanie nie skończy się mimo wszystko na jednym — być może odrobinę nieco głupim — tatuażu. Skoro los pozwolił mu być tym, który jako pierwszy naznaczył skórę Nialla Horana tatuażem, kim był Zayn, aby nie pozwolić sobie na wysłanie cichej modlitwy o magiczne przedłużenie ich wspólnej znajomości.

* * *

Zayn musiał zrobić coś bardzo dobrego w swoim poprzednim życiu, skoro teraz los nagradzał go w tak nadzwyczajny sposób. Skłamałby, twierdząc, że czuje się w tej chwili w stu procentach komfortowo, ale i tak nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Nie, kiedy za kilka minut w końcu miał zobaczyć występ chłopaków na żywo.  
Prywatny, kameralny występ, jakby tego mało.  
Gdy parę dni temu na wyświetlaczu jego telefonu wyświetliło się nieznane połączenie, pierwszą myślą Zayna było to, że Safaa znów zmieniła numer, ale kiedy odebrał, natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki. To był Niall — na jednym tchu wytłumaczył, że wziął numer od Louisa i miał nadzieję, że Zayn nie miał nic przeciwko temu, i czy Zayn _nie chciałby może wpaść na ich cholerny koncert, jeśli był w Londynie?_  
Jeszcze kilka minut po zakończeniu tej przedziwnej rozmowy, Zayn wpatrywał się w swój telefon, niemrawo oczekując nieistniejącego wytłumaczenia, jakim cudem jego życie przybrało tak nieoczekiwany obrót.  
Rozejrzał się po sporej hali; nie wiedział, ile dokładnie znajdowało się tutaj osób, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był jednym z nielicznych przedstawicieli płci męskiej. Większość dziewczyn szeptała pomiędzy sobą piskliwymi od emocji głosami, podczas gdy ich partnerzy ze znudzeniem stukali w ekrany swoich telefonów. Zayn nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle tutaj przychodzili, blokując tym samym miejsca innym, zdecydowanie chętniejszym osobom, skoro nie mieli zamiaru czerpać z występu żadnej przyjemność.  
Cóż, nie za bardzo miał okazję głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ kilka sekund później pomieszczenie rozbrzmiało melodią pierwszego numeru. Zayn spędził cały koncert śledząc chłopców wzrokiem. Nie śpiewał razem z tłumem, ale jego serce tłukło się w piersi do rytmu ich głosów; czuł przedziwną _tęsknotę_ za czymś, czego nie potrafił nazwać. Od zawsze marzył o śpiewaniu przed tłumem, o występach i tworzeniu własnej muzyki, ale to tutaj… było czymś _innym_. Głębszym i niemal pierwotnym pragnieniem, które ściskało go za gardło, sprawiając, że nie potrafił otworzyć ust bez obawy, że wybuchnie płaczem. Czuł się zdezorientowany, mamrotał do siebie słowa numerów, mgliście zdając sobie sprawę, że jakaś część niego nie pasowała tutaj, mimo wszystko. Nie rozumiał tego; jak i faktu dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, nie może po prostu cieszyć się koncertem.  
Kiedy show dobiegło końca, a chłopcy zeszli ze sceny, Zayn na drżących nogach przepchnął się przez tłum, kierując się w stronę małej grupy, przy której stała kobieta z słuchawką w uchu i listą w dłoni. Na szyjach stojących tam dziewczyn były zawieszone identyczne plakietki, jaką miał on; wiedział, że umożliwiają im one krótkie, prywatne spotkanie z zespołem i Zayn nieświadomie zacisnął na swojej dłoń, gdy nastolatki obrzuciły go zdziwionym i zaciekawionym spojrzeniem, zanim znów zaczęły ekscytować się we własnym gronie.  
Dosłownie _marzył_ o szybkim zapaleniu dla ukojenia nerwów, ale obawiał się, że jeśli teraz wyjdzie, już tutaj nie wróci. A przynajmniej na pewno nie zostanie wpuszczony z powrotem. Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić, i upomniał się w duchu, że przecież to nie będzie jego pierwszy raz.  
Ale. Ale obraz Nialla wypalił się pod powiekami chyba już na stałe i Zayn wytarł nerwowo dłonie w swoje spodnie, czując, jak mocno są spocone.  
— Proszę was o uwagę — powiedziała głośno kobieta; przycisnęła na moment palce do słuchawki w uchu i kiwnęła krótko do siebie głową. — Zespół czeka na was w pomieszczeniu obok. Na spotkanie przeznaczone jest maksymalnie trzy minuty. Kiedy wyczytam wasze nazwisko, wejdziecie do środka. Allison.  
Jedna z dziewczyn zapiszczała i przycisnęła dłonie do ust, praktycznie frunąc w stronę drzwi. Zayn doskonale ją rozumiał.  
Stukał nerwowo nogą, skupiając się na wszystkim, tylko nie na osobach, które za chwilę _znów_ miał spotkać. Kiedy padło jego nazwisko, nie wyskoczył z własnej skóry, ale wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i wlepiając wzrok w drzwi, ruszył przed siebie. Modlił się w duchu, błagając o to, by nie potknąć się o własne nogi i nie zaryć twarzą w podłogę.  
Louis, Harry, Niall i Liam wyszczerzyli się szeroko na jego widok. Poza nimi w pokoju znajdował się fotograf i dwóch ochroniarzy — _dyskretnie_ ulokowanych przy jednej ze ścian.  
— Zaynie, mój chłopcze! — Louis przyciągnął go do mocnego uścisku. — Cieszę się, że udało ci się wpaść na koncert.  
Zayn miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie wyczuwa tego, jak trzęsą mu się ręce.  
— Podobało ci się? — usłyszał.  
Odwrócił głowę w kierunku dźwięku i niemal połknął własny język. Niall uśmiechał się do niego, czekając na odpowiedź, i Zayn wiedział, że powinien się ogarnąć, ale okulary na nosie chłopaka skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały.  
— Cudowny — wykrztusił w końcu przez wyschnięte gardło; poczuł, że policzki zaczynają go piec i dodał szybko: — Koncert był, uhm, cudowny.  
Uśmiech Nialla zamienił się w coś bardziej zadziornego, a on sam uniósł jedną brew, leniwym ruchem podsuwając okulary wyżej.  
Zayn zapragnął umrzeć.  
— Widziałem tatuaż, jaki zrobiłeś Ni — powiedział Liam. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ręka ci nie zadrżała od śmiechu.  
— Uhm, no cóż — odparł Zayn niepewnie, przeskakując pomiędzy nimi spojrzeniem. — Starałem się jak mogłem.  
Liam pokręcił głową, ignorując parsknięcia Louisa i Harry'ego.  
— Mnie bardziej dziwi, że Horan nie wybiegł z salonu z piskiem — oznajmił Louis. — Pytałem, czy musiałeś go przywiązać, ale Ni twierdził, że był grzeczny.  
— Niall poradził sobie świetnie — powiedział Zayn; sam był zdziwiony nagłą ostrością w swoim głosie.  
Louis uniósł dłonie w udawanym, obronnym geście, ale zanim Zayn zdążył zażądać wyjaśnień, Harry zaklaskał głośno.  
— Strzelimy sobie pamiątkową focie? — zapytał wesoło.  
Zayn wiedział, że fani często proponowali różne pozy, ale tym razem chłopcy wyszli z własną inicjatywą. Po krótkiej naradzie Liam i Harry podnieśli w górę, sadzając go na swoich ramionach, podczas gdy Niall z Louisem trzymali go za nogi. Zaśmiał się w głos, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, i błysnął zębami w stronę aparatu.  
— Masz coś przeciwko temu, żebym to zatweetował? — zapytał Niall, gdy Zayn stał już bezpiecznie na podłodze.  
— Nie — odparł Zayn bez zastanowienia. — Chociaż przygotuj się na występ upamiętniający moją bohaterską śmierć, bo siostry obedrą mnie żywcem ze skóry, gdy tylko to zobaczą.  
Niall odrzucił głowę w tył, wybuchając śmiechem. Serce Zayna urosło mu w piersi.  
— Musimy spotkać się z pozostałymi fanami — powiedział Niall, niemal przepraszająco; wskazał kciukiem na ochroniarzy przy ścianie. — Alberto zaprowadzi cię do mojej garderoby, przyjdę tam…  
— Co takiego? — przerwał mu Zayn.  
Niall zamrugał, chyba odrobinę zdziwiony. Po chwili parsknął, kręcąc lekko głową.  
— Nie miałem na myśli nic… no wiesz, złego — szepnął konspiracyjnie, machając niedorzecznie brwiami. — Chyba że chcesz — dodał, nachylając się ku Zaynowi.  
Zayn zmieszał się; przełknął ślinę, przesuwając dłońmi w dół swojej koszulki.  
— Ja… um…  
— Ej. — Niall ścisnął go lekko za ramię. — Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować. Po prostu mamy w planach małą imprezę, będzie kilka osób, pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś wpaść, trochę się z nami zrelaksować.  
Ach. Impreza. Okej, Zayn był dobry w imprezach. Z pewnością wolał imprezy, niż chwile sam na sam z Niallem Horanem w jego prywatnej garderobie. _Zdecydowanie tak._  
— Pewnie — odparł z tylko odrobinę napiętym uśmiechem. — Może być miło.  
Niall przyjrzał mu się uważnie; gdzieś zza nich rozległy się nawoływania i nim Zayn się zorientował był już prowadzony długim, wąskim korytarzem. Alberto otworzył mu jedne z drzwi, wpuszczając do garderoby.  
Musiał przysiąść na własnych rękach, żeby powstrzymać się przed grzebaniem w rzeczach chłopaka. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że jego noga _wibruje_ od czegoś innego niż nerwy. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i z sapnięciem zauważył na ekranie kilka tysięcy nowych powiadomień. Wśród nich znajdowały się pewnie rozhisteryzowane wiadomości od sióstr, ale zignorował to wszystko, klikając na pierwszy tweet.

**@NiallOfficial**  
_poznajcie nowego członka załogi ! @zaynmalik_

Pod spodem znajdowało się zdjęcie. Nie miał pojęcia, że podczas gdy on spojrzał prosto w obiektyw, reszta chłopców wpatrywała się w niego.  
Tęsknota załaskotała go w gardło i przycisnął dłoń do ust, mrugając szybko. Jednak pieczenie w kącikach oczu uparcie nie chciało dać o sobie zapomnieć.

* * *

Pomieszczenie tętniło życiem. Ludzie śmiali się, rozmawiając między sobą i bujając się w rytm dudniącej muzyki.  
Na samym początku Zayn czuł się odrobinę przytłoczony tak dużą ilością nieznanych mu osób. Musiał jednak przyznać, że całkiem dobrze się bawił. Chłopcy trzymali się blisko niego przez większość czasu, chyba nieświadomie próbując dodać mu tym otuchy i Zayn był im za to niesamowicie wdzięczny.  
Jednak po pewnym czasie Louis, Liam i Harry zniknęli gdzieś w tłumie. Zayn został sam na kanapie z Niallem; dłonie trzymał mocno zaciśnięte na własnych kolanach. Ostry zapach dobrej trawki przyjemnie drażnił go w nozdrza i pomimo że skręcało go od chęci zapalenia, uparcie odmawiał. Nie chciał dodawać do tej sytuacji niepotrzebnego podniecenia.  
Sam Niall mu wystarczył. Przebywanie z chłopcami wprawiało jego ciało w drżenie, ale to Niall sprawiał, że palce go świerzbiły, a ciało śpiewało wypełnione dziwną potrzebą.  
Kątem oka zauważył, jak Niall wydmuchuje wąską stróżkę dymu.  
— Jak to jest być sławnym? — zapytał Zayn, nie potrafiąc dłużej milczeć.  
Gdy dotarło do niego, co powiedział, niemal przywalił sobie w czoło. Niall parsknął cicho i odchylił głowę na oparcie, przekręcając ją tak, by móc spojrzeć Zaynowi w oczy.  
— Ogólnie spoko, ale robi się gównianie, kiedy ludzi zaczynają koczować w twoich koszach na śmieci, żeby zrobić ci ukradkiem zdjęcie.  
Zayn zamrugał.  
— Wow — mruknął. — Nie tego się spodziewałem.  
— Nie zrozum mnie źle — powiedział szybko Niall. — Jestem wdzięczny i w ogóle, to niesamowite, że mogę wykorzystać sławę by pomóc innym i czerpać niesamowitą przyjemność z tego, co robię, ale… — Wzruszył ramieniem. — Czasem to męczy. Patrzenie, jak inni się męczą.  
Zerknął gdzieś za Zayna i kiedy ten odwrócił głowę, dostrzegł Louisa i Harry'ego stojących w kącie. Kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.  
— Ale ty raczej trzymasz się z dala od dramatów — powiedział, nie chcąc zagłębiać się w temat, którego w zasadzie nie miał prawa znać. — Co najwyżej jakaś masturbacja na jachcie, albo odbicie laski Bieberowi.  
— Och, mój Boże — parsknął Niall; włożył jointa pomiędzy wargi i zaciągnął się mocno. — Zapomniałem o tym, dasz wiarę?  
Zayn przycisnął się plecami mocniej do oparcia za nim, powstrzymując się tym przed wychyleniem się i złapaniem wydmuchiwanego przez Nialla dymu do własnych płuc.  
Milczeli przez moment.  
— Kluczem jest — zaczął nagle Niall — sprawienie, żeby wszyscy bezgranicznie uwierzyli w jakiś stereotyp. Wiesz o co mi chodzi? Weźmy mnie, na przykład. Ludzie mają mnie za wesołego Irlandczyka, co nie? Jakiś żart tutaj, mała wzmianka o browarach tam, jestem blondynkiem, nie mam pojęcia o sprawach świata. Cokolwiek bym nie zrobił, tylko nielicznym uda się dostrzec pod tym coś więcej. — Wyszczerzył się. — Widzisz, pewnie nawet ty…  
— Nie — przerwał mu Zayn. — Wiem, o co ci chodzi. Nigdy nie myślałem o tobie w ten sposób.  
— Tak? — zapytał Niall, unosząc brew. — A jak myślałeś?  
Zayn nie odpowiedział od razu. Na jego usta cisnęły się słowa, których wiedział, że może później żałować, ale… ale jednocześnie wiedział, że nigdy sobie nie wybaczy, jeśli nie spróbuje wycisnąć z tej chwili wszystkiego, co był w stanie.  
— Z zazdrością — powiedział. — Nie możesz się ode mnie bardziej różnić, czuje to jak nic innego, ale właśnie to sprawia, że… — urwał; „że lubię cię najbardziej” albo „jesteś moim ulubieńcem” w życiu nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło. — Każdy z was ma coś takiego w tobie, ale… wiem, że to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale twoje wewnętrzne szczęście mnie uspokaja? — dokończył niepewnie i westchnął, sfrustrowany. — Gadam jak potłuczony, sorry.  
Niall przybliżył się do niego.  
— Mów dalej — powiedział cicho. — Proszę.  
— To pojebane — parsknął Zayn pustym głosem. — Nawet cię nie znam. Ale czasami, kiedy czułem się wyjątkowo przybity, puszczałem sobie kawałki twoich wywiadów i zanim się obejrzałem, czułem się nieco lepiej; śmiałem się razem z tobą, jakbyś był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. — Bez zastanowienia zabrał z dłoni Nialla jointa i włożył go pomiędzy wargi; zaciągnął się i trzymał dym w płucach na tyle długo, by poczuć palący ból. — Jesteś zaraźliwy.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu Niall zaśmiał się w głos.  
— Brzmi to tak, jakbyś na mnie chorował.  
_Choruję na was wszystkich_ pomyślał Zayn, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Zanim się obejrzał wypalił całego jointa. Niall natychmiast wyczarował kolejnego.  
— W życiu nie powiedziałbym jednak… — urwał i Niall szturchnął go lekko, domagając się kontynuacji; Zayn zamachał niezręcznie dłonią, wskazując na dzielącą ich minimalną przestrzeń. — No wiesz, uch, że nie jesteś całkowicie hetero.  
Niall zrobił dziwną miną, wydymając wargi i kiwając lekko głową.  
— Człowiek uczy się całe życie — odparł lakonicznie. — Gdybym musiał, nazwałbym się…  
— Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć — przerwał mu Zayn szybko.  
Chłopak parsknął i mrugnął, nachylając się ku niemu:  
— Kim jestem, żeby przerywać ci to subtelne badanie terenu — szepnął i Zayn spłonął rumieńcem. — Myślę, że najbliżej mi do panseksualisty. Louis nazwał mnie kiedyś oportunistą i uznał, że kiedy to wszystko się skończy, mógłbym to publicznie zakwalifikować jako kolejną orientację.  
— Nazwa nie brzmi do końca pozytywnie.  
— Wiem — odparł Niall, kiwając na zgodę głową. — Ale nie lubię zamykać sam sobie drzwi, więc nie przejmuję się zbytnio nadaniem temu nazwy. Lubię tych, których lubię, a w tym momencie ty znajdujesz się na samej górze listy.  
Przycisnął się nieco mocniej do Zayna i ten odpowiedział tym samym, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy chłopakowi za odpowiedź.  
Jego ciało nadal buzowało, a wypalona trawka sprawiła tylko, że wszystko w tle zbledło do jednostajnego szumu; zmysły Zayna wyostrzyły się, skupiając się tylko na chłopaku siedzącym obok niego.  
Usłyszał swój własny głos i musiał mocno się postarać, aby zrozumieć pojedyncze słowa.  
— Chcesz usłyszeć pewien sekret?  
Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że twarz Nialla znajduje się teraz bliżej jego własnej niż jeszcze kilka minut temu.  
Niall zamruczał twierdząco.  
Zayn wziął głęboki oddech; jeszcze nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówił.  
— Kilka lat temu, w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi zgłosiłem się do pewnego muzycznego programu, co nie? — Mówił cicho i powoli, ale ten fakt nie miał za wiele wspólnego z narkotykiem w jego organizmie, ale ze sposobem, w jaki Niall na niego patrzył. — Chciałem tylko, żeby ktoś powiedział mi, że umiem śpiewać. W dniu przesłuchania wstałem przed świtem, ubrałem się, a potem… — Zamknął oczy, wydmuchując ciężko powietrze nosem. — Potem zamknąłem drzwi pokoju na klucz i spędziłem cały dzień w łóżku.  
— Kiedy odbywały się przesłuchania?  
— W czerwcu — odparł, nie otwierając oczu. — 2010 roku.  
Jakaś część niego była przygotowana na pocałunek. Wargi Nialla były suche, popękane i _idealne_ ; chłopak smakował gorzko i słodko równocześnie. Zayn objął jego policzek dłonią, przekrzywiając głowę, by móc pocałować go mocniej. Tęsknota zniknęła jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki; jego ciało po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni wypełniło się przejmującym westchnieniem _spokoju._  
Uchylił powieki dopiero wtedy, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, i zamrugał, próbując dostrzec wszystko wyraźniej.  
Niall przesunął kciukiem po jego szorstkim policzku w słodkiej pieszczocie.  
— Słyszałeś kiedyś o czymś takim, jak przeznaczenie?  
Zayn zaśmiał się i przylgnął do dotyku niczym rozleniwiony kot.  
— Podobno jestem mistrzem w jego unikaniu.  
Gdy Niall znów go pocałował, Zayn uznał, że wystarczająco długo się przed wszystkim bronił.

* * *

Muskał opuszkami palców bladą skórę, ciesząc oczy kontrastem jaki przedstawiała w połączeniu z jego własną, ciemniejszą karnacją. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nuci pod nosem, dopóki Niall nie wsunął dłoni w jego włosy, drapiąc lekko skórę głowy.  
— O czym śpiewasz? — zapytał cicho.  
Zayn nie zaprzestał swojej delikatniej pieszczoty. Słowa wirowały w jego głowie, szukając ujścia.

_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us, bodies together._

Złożył pocałunek na małym tatuażu. Miał identyczny, w tym samym miejscu tuż pod żebrami. **#ziall** powinno wydawać się dziecinne, ale wbrew pozorom zdawało się być wszystkim, czego Zayn kiedykolwiek pragnął w swoim życiu.  
— O niczym — powiedział. — O wszystkim.

_Yeah, reckless behavior, a place that is so pure, so dirty and raw. It's our paradise and it's our war zone._

Nie zawsze było kolorowo. Ale zaraził się i nie sądził, aby istniało jakiekolwiek lekarstwo, które mogłoby go uleczyć z tego stanu.

**KONIEC**


End file.
